


The Flautist

by AdventurousScientist (Tuiteyfruity)



Series: Mystic Woods [6]
Category: Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede, Original Work
Genre: Cute, Fantasy, Gen, Giant/Tiny, MIND THE TAGS:, Non-sexual vore, Soft Vore, fairytale, fantasy comedy, giant tiny - Freeform, gianttiny, gt vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/AdventurousScientist
Summary: FWWEEEEEEEEEE
Series: Mystic Woods [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563316
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Flautist

**Author's Note:**

> TWEEDLE FEEE, FEEET TWEE DEEE
> 
> Warnings: if you didn't read the tags this story contains safe/soft non-sexual vore of the Giant/Tiny variety. It's cute as fuck.

In the Mystic Woods, with no particular fixed location, is a wizard’s tower. An Evil Wizard’s Tower.  
  
  
Inside this tower is an Evil Wizard. It is very late and he is tired. Currently he is in bed. It’s a very comfy bed. A warm bed. Not too firm, not to soft. Just right. A bed easy to fall asleep in.  
  
  
But he is not asleep.  
  
  
Off-key and off-rhythm to the point it is barely recognizable, the shrill yet muffled notes of Hot Cross Buns emanatde from stomach of the half-giant wizard. A hand rests over his oddly convex midsection, but it does nothing to stifle the noise.

“Sophia?” he grumbles.  
  
  
The music (though that term is being very generously applied) stops for a moment, “Yes, Yonah?” and it starts up again.  
  
  
“You didn’t perhaps bring an instrument into my stomach did you?” it was either that or he was hallucinating vividly.  
  
Again a pause in the ‘music’.  
  
“Might have.”  
  
  
The Princess Sophia had no musical talent, and even with years of study, gained little musical skill. Sure her singing voice was pleasant enough but beyond that… And trying to play the Pan Flute while giggling wasn’t helping. Or rather, it was. Since her intent was to play as poorly as possible as she sat in the belly of the wizard. She was currently made of indigestible glass, so she wasn’t worried about her current whereabouts. She also didn’t feel the need to sleep, unlike the still-made-of-flesh-and-bone giant who had eaten her before going to bed.  
  
  
“Did it possibly cross your mind that aggravating the giant who ate you is a bad idea?”  
  
  
“Never.” he could hear her smiling ear to wicked ear.  
  
  
Around her the stomach walls squished into her as the giant inhaled deeply.  
  
  
The only response he got was a high pitched “FWWEEEEE-OEETEEE”  
  
  
“There isn’t any hope that I might digest it is there?” 

The curse which turned Sophia and the clothing she wore to glass did not affect objects she might have been carrying. Which was another point of annoyance, bringing foreign objects into his person which might not come back out… but it was too late for the flute.   
  
  
“I don’t know” she played a few more seconds, “but probably not for a while” tfeee fwee, “this is made of ivory” fweeee, fuuueeeeoooh!  
  
  
“You’re a brat.”  
  
  
“You could always spit me out,”  
  
  
Strong fingers pressed into the stomach and she kicked out at them.  
  
  
“But I don’t want to,” he felt so nice and full, and wasn’t ready to give that up just yet.  
  
  
“Then you can deal with it. You know I don’t need to sleep nor will I get tired as long as I’m glass. I can keep this up.”  
  
  
“You really want to be let out that badly?” he asked, genuinely.  
  
  
There was no answer, just more flute playing. She didn’t seem irritated. Nothing in her voice conveyed any frustration with him. That last remark hadn’t even been passive aggressive! And she hadn’t objected to being eaten tonight.  
  
  
In all honesty she didn’t want to be let out. She was quite happy sitting in his gut, keeping him up with her lack of musical prowess. But she also knew there was a limit to her fun. So she kept playing until…  
  
  
Gravity shifted. Yonah had gotten out of bed. Soon she heard a succession of strong swallows and was subsequently doused with luke-warm water. It wasn’t long before she was sitting chest deep in a solution of water and stomach fluids, the water slowly equilibrating to the surrounding temperature.  
  
  
How generous of him not to submerge her just yet.  
  
  
“I could drink more,” he threatened. She stopped playing.  
  
  
“Well, it was fun while it lasted,” she said.  
  
  
“So no more music? I would very much like to sleep,” he asked pressing his fingers to his now even fuller stomach. He felt Sophia reciprocated the action by rubbing the stomach wall in front of her. He took that as confirmation and headed back to the bedroom and flopped back into bed.  
  
  
The water in his gut sloshed around a bit, and the glass princess bounced against her confines.  
  
  
Once his stomach settled he started to drift off to sleep.  
  
  
FWEEEE! Fwyyyyooo TWEEE feeeee!  
  
  
He sat up and could feel his hair starting to smolder, his eyes already two beams of light in the darkness. The music was replaced by cackles. She was laughing so hard his stomach visibly shook.  
  
  
“The next thing I drink will be boiling!”  
  
  
“Ok ok ok. No more, I promise,” while the boiling water couldn’t harm her it was incredibly uncomfortable. Even now the temperature around her was going up in time with the half-firewitch’s irritation.  
  
  
This time she lay down and embraced the folds of his stomach, snuggling into the soft flesh. She didn’t NEED to sleep, and did not feel tired, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t fall asleep. At this angle her head was under water, even if the excess fluids were slowly draining. But she didn’t need to breathe so it didn’t bother her.  
  
  
Feeling that, Yonah finally believed her. Without worry of another interruption, and ready to be rid of this new headache, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun right? I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
